tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Colombian Coolness
This is the twentieth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 11:37 TrueCobalion Lettuce, are you happy Cody is back? :.png|25px]] 11:38 Lettucecow yes :P awesome is awesome :.png|25px]] 11:38 AwesomeTD * EPISODE 20 WILL NOW BEGIN * 11:38 The Villainous Vulture * isn't >:3 11:38 AwesomeTD DO NOT TALK EXCEPT DAPI 11:38 TDfan10 + 11:38 Dapi602 * ' : Last time on total drama' Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 11:38 Dapi602 * ' : were going to a hot country CANAD' *CANADA * ' : and * was eliminated' Mistress9 has left the chat. 11:39 Dapi602 * ' : who will be eliminated found out right now on' * ' : TOTAL RMAA' * ' ROLEPLAY' 11:39 WhatZoeyhasfans can we have a double since 2 people returned? 11:39 Dapi602 .. you can talk 11:40 TrueCobalion * : *conf* I am so happy that Cody is back! 11:40 The Villainous Vulture * Welcome back Cody 11:40 Lettucecow * heh, thanks scott 11:40 Dapi602 * : im back ;.png|25px]] (lehawa.png|25px]] : *wake up* hey guys 11:40 Lettucecow * *conf* One things for sure...I'm back, so sierra is gonna pay! 11:40 TrueCobalion * : I'm gonna get some nachos, for me, Dawn, and Cody. 11:40 Dapi602 * : im sory cody its DAKTA FAULT 11:41 WhatZoeyhasfans * Conf. Duncan is kind of cute 11:41 TrueCobalion * : No it isn't1 11:41 The Villainous Vulture * *Conf* I know I probably shouldn't trust Cody, but then again, I have a lot of friends I can't trust 11:41 Dapi602 * ' : SHUT UP WEIRDS TEENS' 11:41 TrueCobalion * : *walks out with nachos with cheese* *hands them to Dawn, Cody* 11:41 TDfan10 * thx Dakota 11:41 Lettucecow * Thanks dakota 11:41 Dapi602 * ' : today were going to eh IDK' 11:41 TrueCobalion * : *eats* Delicious! 11:41 Coolboy87 * : nachos with cheese 11:41 TrueCobalion * : Your welcome * : Umm I am gonna make a random gues.... 11:42 Lettucecow * ooh nachos! 11:42 Dapi602 * ' : were going to australa !' 11:42 TDfan10 * conf* Cody is back and Dakota and Zoey are being friendly 11:42 TrueCobalion * : *hands some to owen and beth* 11:42 The Villainous Vulture * *Takes the nachos* Thanks guys! hahaha 11:42 TrueCobalion * : Ummm is it columbia? 11:42 Coolboy87 * :.... 11:42 Lettucecow * .... 11:42 Dapi602 * ' : yeah ts colombia ets go on the plane WHOOOHOO' 11:43 TDfan10 * uhh why Columbia 11:43 Dapi602 * ' : ok the challenge is to' 11:43 TrueCobalion * : I also have some sodas *hands out to Cody, Dawn, Owen, and Beth* 11:43 Dapi602 * ' : this challenge will be funny' 11:43 Coolboy87 * :.sodas 11:43 The Villainous Vulture * There are drugs there, and Chef's an addict 11:43 TDfan10 * thx Dakota* drinks soda* 11:43 Lettucecow * Thanks Heonzo100x has left the chat. 11:43 TrueCobalion * : Your welcome 11:43 Dapi602 * ' : THE CHALLENGE IS TO DATE SOMEONE IN PIBLIC' 11:44 The Villainous Vulture * * Grabs one from Beth* 11:44 Dapi602 *PUBLIC 11:44 TrueCobalion * : WHAAA 11:44 TDfan10 * I call Cody 11:44 Dapi602 * ' : AND KISSE HER/HIM' 11:44 The Villainous Vulture * What... * NO! NO WAY! 11:44 TrueCobalion * : I wanted Trent, but since hes gone... 11:44 Dapi602 * ' : SO CHOOSE YOUR FUTRE BOY/GIRL FRIEND' 11:44 Reelbigfishfan500 * : *walks up to random person* 11:44 TrueCobalion * : I choose Owen 11:44 TDfan10 * Cody is my boyfriend so I choose Cody! 11:44 The Villainous Vulture * Well, at least I have Zoey as a real girlfriend so... 11:44 AwesomeTD * REMEMBER GUYS NEXT EPISODE IS AN AFTERMATH * 11:44 Lettucecow * Um.. 11:45 TrueCobalion * : Hi Owen :.png|25px]] 11:45 Reelbigfishfan500 * owens mine 11:45 Dapi602 * : EH I WILL PICK THE INTERN RIGHT HERE 11:45 Coolboy87 * : Um 11:45 Lettucecow * *conf* This is a weird challenge... 11:45 TDfan10 * ok if you want some one else then just dump me! 11:45 Dapi602 * : i will pick fang 11:45 AwesomeTD LOL 11:45 TrueCobalion * : sorry I found him first? 11:45 AwesomeTD Fang :P 11:45 Dapi602 * ' : 3 2 1 START YOU DATES' 11:45 Reelbigfishfan500 * fuck off bitch Reelbigfishfan500 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:45 TrueCobalion * : Fine! :( 11:45 TDfan10 * Brady ! 11:46 TrueCobalion * : Jose :P 11:46 Dapi602 * : hey fang i lov you *kisses fang* 11:46 AwesomeTD * BE NICE PEOPLE * 11:46 TrueCobalion * : Hi Jose :P Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 11:46 The Villainous Vulture * Um, I didn't get one so... I guess I'm out of this challenge... 11:46 Dapi602 fang : *eat leshawna* 11:46 AwesomeTD (fang.png|25px]] 11:46 Lettucecow * Man, this challenge is weird 11:46 TrueCobalion * : *hugs Jose* 11:46 Dapi602 * ' : LOL THIS CHALNE IS HARLIOUS' 11:47 Reelbigfishfan500 * *hugs owen * hey owen 11:47 TDfan10 * hi Brady! Wanna be my new boyfriend! Cody doesnt like me anymore *glares at Cody* I guess were Boyfriend and Girlfriend! 11:47 Coolboy87 * *hugs Jose* Hi * 11:47 Lettucecow * What? 11:47 TrueCobalion * : Hi Beth 11:47 Dapi602 * : hey intern *kisses inter while eat lof* 11:47 Lettucecow * I still like you dawn 11:47 The Villainous Vulture * I'll just watch all you losers do this 11:47 TDfan10 * kicks Duncan where the sun does not shine* 11:47 Dapi602 * ' : ALSO SIGN WHEN YOU ARE DATING YOUR BOY/GIRL FRIEND' 11:47 Lettucecow * *conf* Whats up with dawn? 11:48 The Villainous Vulture * OW! Dawn, what the heck... 11:48 Dapi602 * : * i am married with thiis interrn yeeep * * ' : oh yeah and cody dawn turn evil' 11:48 TrueCobalion * : :.png|25px]] * : :| 11:48 The Villainous Vulture * *Laughing at Duncan* 11:48 Lettucecow * *laughs at duncan as well* 11:48 Reelbigfishfan500 * hey duncan u ok 11:49 TrueCobalion * : *laughs at duncan* 11:49 TDfan10 * * Cody never liked me he kissed Gwen anyway so I guess were through so Cody and dawn werent meant to be * 11:49 Lettucecow * dawn 11:49 Dapi602 * ' : * give dawn poison and dawn drink it that hy she is evil' 11:49 The Villainous Vulture * *High pitched voice* No... not really... 11:49 Lettucecow * I was just playing gwen * I voted her off 11:49 Reelbigfishfan500 * come here * hugs duncan* better 11:49 The Villainous Vulture * *High pitched* No... 11:49 TDfan10 * * WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! * 11:49 Lettucecow * shut up duncan 11:50 Dapi602 * : * IM HERE WITH FANG WEEE * 11:50 The Villainous Vulture * I don't have adate! So I don't have too 11:50 TrueCobalion * : * Ok?????? * 11:50 Dapi602 * ' : SIN OR GET KICKED' 11:50 AwesomeTD Really Dapi? Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:50 The Villainous Vulture * * Screw you Chef! * 11:50 AwesomeTD NO HOST :D 11:50 TrueCobalion * : * Oh my jose! My josey wosey! * 11:50 Coolboy87 * SIN? 11:50 AwesomeTD NO HOST :D 11:50 Lettucecow * * so I'm back, Better then ever, but dawn, It was just a trick, don't be mad * 11:50 TrueCobalion * : No host? LETS GO CRAZY! *tackles Jose* Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:50 TDfan10 * * oooooooo I choose the MONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSTER* 11:50 AwesomeTD Okay never mind :P Keep going Dapi 11:51 TrueCobalion * : * WWWEEEEWWWW * 11:51 Coolboy87 * * Oh jose * 11:51 Dapi602 it was signing time 11:51 AwesomeTD You said sin 11:51 Lettucecow signing? 11:51 Dapi602 * ' : STOP SIGNING MY EARS HURT' 11:51 Coolboy87 signing? 11:51 AwesomeTD That's an offense to the religious people in here 11:51 The Villainous Vulture * Dawn, what the heck! 11:51 TrueCobalion * : Ok :( 11:51 Lettucecow you mean singing? 11:51 TDfan10 * * Ill believe that when you mean it * *runs away* 11:52 The Villainous Vulture * Um, Dawn, you ok there? RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 11:52 TrueCobalion * : So who won 11:52 Lettucecow * *conf* Stupid gwen! Now dawn doesn't believe I voted her off..ugh! 11:52 Dapi602 * ' : so looks like the unerdogs wins!' 11:52 TrueCobalion * : yay 11:52 Coolboy87 * * 11:52 TDfan10 * YAY! 11:52 Reelbigfishfan500 * grrrr 11:52 Lettucecow * Yes! 11:52 Dapi602 * ' : AND THE UNDERDOGS AS A REWARD YOU WILL STAY IN THE MC CLAIN SPA HOTEL FOR 3 YEARS' 11:52 TrueCobalion * : *hugs Owen, Beth, Dawn, and Cody in delight* 11:52 Lettucecow * chef....are you crazy? 11:52 Dapi602 * : YEEEEE SPA HOTEL SPA HOTEL ! 11:52 Reelbigfishfan500 * ........ Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:53 Coolboy87 * 3 YEARS? 11:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay I'm taking over"' 11:53 Lettucecow thank god Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:53 TDfan10 * finally 11:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Anyway Dogs win"' 11:53 TDfan10 * yea! 11:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Peeps Vote on my PM"' 11:53 TrueCobalion * : yay 11:53 RiMiEg007 * : yeah 11:53 Lettucecow zeke is out 11:53 Coolboy87 * ,Dogs ? 11:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "This will be the last regular episode for today"' 11:53 Lettucecow :P 11:53 TrueCobalion * : *Gives Underdog's burgers* * : *eats burger* Yummy 11:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "After this we will all go back to New York"' * ' : "For an aftermath episode"' 11:54 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH 11:54 The Villainous Vulture And that gonna be that last one? 11:54 RiMiEg007 Zeke isn't out 11:54 Coolboy87 * an aftermath episode yeah Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 11:54 TDfan10 yes he is 11:54 Dapi602 * ' : dogs aas a reward you will stay 4 days in the spa hotel' Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 11:54 The Villainous Vulture ReMiE he got voted off 11:54 Coolboy87 he is Lettucecow has joined the chat. 11:54 Reelbigfishfan500 yea he is 11:54 Lettucecow yes zeke is last episode 11:54 RiMiEg007 No 11:54 TrueCobalion * : I wanna see * again 11:54 Lettucecow yes 11:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay votes are in"' 11:55 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (especia.png|25px]] 11:55 Lettucecow and cody is back 11:55 Coolboy87 yes 11:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "The following Peeps are safe"' 11:55 Dapi602 sierra is back too 11:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Courtney"' * ' : "Izzy"' 11:55 Dapi602 * : *bite nails* 11:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Lindsay"' * ' : "Leshawna"' 11:55 TDfan10 * YAY! 11:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Scott and Duncan are now LOW"' 11:56 Dapi602 * : oof *eat marshemollow* 11:56 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh 11:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "So they are BOTH out! :D "' 11:56 TrueCobalion * : O_O 11:56 Lettucecow * *conf* YES!!!! * Wow 11:56 The Villainous Vulture Fuck The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 11:56 Lettucecow * Cya later jerkfaces 11:56 Dapi602 * : good plan cody *high five ody* 11:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then that closes this episode"' 11:56 Lettucecow * plan? 11:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "Next episode we will have an aftermath"' 11:56 TrueCobalion * : Bye Clot, Bye Humpin :.png|25px]] 11:56 Lettucecow * I'm not on you tea 11:57 Dapi602 * : cody i just found you cool 11:57 TrueCobalion * : :.png|25px]] 11:57 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED *